Songtalia:What happens when Hetalia meets music
by WindChibi
Summary: A series of short shots inspired by songs.Every chapter will have four songs and a bonus or just the four songs.Different pairings like the usual ones (Prucan,Spamano,USUK etc.) but also less normal ones (Prumano,FrUK.SpUK).If you have a song and pairing you want to say leave a review 3.I don't own Hetalia or the songs.
1. Rock music with a side of new music

**1.[HetaOni/ItalyXRomano]Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**  
"Ve~ Fratellone?", Feli sang and opened the door to the room I was in. Fortunately I was hidden at the far end of the room. My current position is behind the last row of bookshelves in the library on the second floor. "Where are you?"  
I shivered at the sweet tone he used. I tried to keep my breathing under control but it was hard and my chest hurt with every breath I took. I looked around but in that moment he appeared at the beginning of the small space between the wall and the row of bookshelves smeared in my and his blood. My breath hitched and my eyes widened even more. This was the end.  
"Why are you hiding?", fratello asked with a mock-pout."I thought we were together forever."  
"You're nuts!", I yelled getting up."You went completely crazy! Snap out of it!"  
"Oh, but I'm fine~ Better than ever~", my twin smiled a twisted smile and came face to face with me to which I swallowed nervously."Why so nervous?"  
"Sna-", I was cut off by him putting a knife to my throat.  
"You know what he said? The monster? He said that he's satisfied if he can get you instead of me, that if I sacrifice you everyone will get out alive!", he giggled hysterically and pushed the blade closer.  
"You're choking me!", I hissed."What the hell fratellino!"  
"Ciao fratellone~", Feliciano laughed and cut my throat open. The last thing I saw before I gave my last breath and my eyes closed forever was Feli's insane look on his face.

**2.[SpainXRomanoXPrussia]Thanks for the memories-Fall Out Boy**  
"This is freakin' stupid!", I growled and facepalmed."Why me?!"  
"You love me, right mi amor?", Tonio questioned playing with my hand.  
"You love me, right mein Liebe?", Gil asked petting my head.  
You might want to know what's going on. Well I'm in a kind of stupid situation and position. My position? Right now I'm on the sofa in Antonio's living room, half on the albino's lap and half on the sofa's armrest, Gilbert on said sofa and Antonio on a chair next to the sofa.  
"Why me…", I whined again and got up."This stops here! I can't go on much longer!"  
"Hm? What do ya mean?", Gilbert rose an eyebrow.  
"What it is Lovi?", Antonio tilted his head to the side confused.  
"I'm stopping this!", I waved my hands around me."I'm putting an end to this! It's either Tonio or Gil."  
"…", they stared shocked at me."What…?"  
"You heard me.", I crossed my arms."It's one or the other."  
"Me!", the two chorused and glared at each other."Choose me!"  
"Gilbert, Antonio I'm sorry.", I sighed."Actually, I'm not. I'm fed up with this.", I went back to the Prussian teen and tugged on his hand until he got up then made our way to the door where I half-turned around to cast a look at the Spaniard one last time."Thanks for the memories but he's better than you.", then left the room, the house and his life forever.

**3.[AmericaXFem!England]Oh no!-Marina and the Diamonds**  
"Hey Alice!", an obnoxious voice called.  
"Not you again!", I grumbled and hugged my books closer to me.  
"Hi there!", he greeted me."How are you?"  
"Don't need money, don't need fame.", I repeated my motto and favorite lyrics."How many times did I tell you that?"  
"At least twenty times today.", Alfred grinned."Do you want to have lunch with me?"  
"No.", I retorted pushing my glasses up."I eat in the library."  
"But it's no fun like that.", the American pouted.  
"Never Alfred. Give up.", I sighed.  
"But why? I have everything you have ever dreamt about!", the idiot whined."Why do you keep refusing me?"  
"You're a brat.", I replied.  
"But I'm popular.", the brat countered.  
"Yet it got to your head.", I responded.  
"I have the looks!", he continued.  
"And use it for your own gain.", I answered.  
"I can get anything I want. I can get your punk band back on track, straighten your grades.", the obnoxious teen argued.  
"But you can't change who I am.", I said coolly.  
"I can get you to the top or throw you lower than the nerds.", Alfred purred maliciously.  
"Sorry Alfred but I am who I am. I don't your money or the fame. It won't work. Have a good day.", I told him and entered my classroom leaving the idiot to stare at where I was a few moments ago. His little brain will never understand that I will never get together with him.

**4.[FranceXEngland]I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace**  
To this day I still wonder what I saw in that frog. Every time he annoys me my heart starts doing back flips and beat like crazy.  
"Salut mon ami~", Francis greeted as he entered the living room where I was reading my book.  
"What took you so long, you dolt?", I retorted."You were gone for over twenty-five minutes."  
"I met Gil and Tonio on my way back.", he smiled and sat next to me."Missed me?"  
"No bloody way.", I blushed lightly. You see, every time he smiles I feel butterflies in my stomach but he annoys the hell out of me.  
"You're redder than the most beautiful rose in the world.", the French teen laughed."Je'taime."  
"I hate you.", was my automatic reply but inside I felt warm.  
"But you like when I speak French, non?", he winked but my face (thankfully) turned to a pink shade.  
"Shut up! I don't like it!", I shouted while my face bloomed a mild red again."Frog!"  
"Sure, sure. Are you hungry?", the boy chuckled.  
"Not really. I'm going to take a nap.", I yawned.  
"Fine. I'm gonna eat then go out again. Be back before 9:30 PM.", Francis announced me.  
"Be back before I fall asleep or else…", I trailed off, leant towards him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek not giving my face enough time to cool off then ran away to our bedroom.

**Bonus.[Prussia-centered]The Lazy Song-Bruno Mars**  
I breathed in and out slowly, the beeping a background noise. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. The TV was a useless moving image. I tried to raise my hand but to no avail. I tried looking around but no result. What the hell happened? Or better said how the heck happened? I remember getting home, going straight to my room (the basement) and flopping down on my bed while turning the TV on. After that everything is a blur. Ugh…It hurts to even remember . What the freakin' hell…Come on, come on…I can't go now…A little more…Just a few more minutes…  
With my last breath before sleep caught me in its clutches and pulled me in the darkness I yelled."WEST! WE ARE OUT OF COFFEE!"


	2. Long lost obsession:Nightcore music

**1.[PrussiaxCanada]Anima Libera-Dj Raaban**  
I watched Gilbert eating his lunch on the rooftop again. He's alone like every time I sneak and watch him, always listening to music and humming alongside the lyrics. Trance or Nightcore. That's what he always listens to.  
For the first time since I started watching him I went to him singing the lyrics to the song he listens to making him look at me with bright ruby-like eyes before darkening to dried-blood and setting in a glare but not stopping me. Finally I sat down next to him and suddenly realized what I did which made me stutter and blush lightly.  
"What do you want?", the albino spat, venom dripping from his words.  
"I-I-I-I…You were looking sad and were alone so I-I-I-I…", I stuttered softly.  
"Hmph.", he rolled his eyes and continued to eat but not before mumbling."Why are you here?"  
"I like Nightcore or Trance music.", I changed the subject with a small smile.  
"You better change it kid.", the teen huffed.  
"My name's Matthew not kid and why? I love it and so do you. What if I become an outcast?", I crossed my arms, my question sounding more like a statement."I'll become one with you so you won't be alone anymore."  
"You're asking for trouble kid.", the Prussian shook his head but his lips twitched in a smile (or the beginning of one) and he offered me one of his earphones. This is the start of a new relationship (or maybe more) and a new adventure I waited for all my life.

**2.[AmericaxEngland]Forever gamer-?**  
"Yeah I'm a gamer forever, I'm gaming whatever with my lads 'til I die~", I sang while playing Final Fantasy II.  
"Alfred, you should play less and read more.", Artie said not taking his eyes off of the book he is reading.  
"And you should play more games and take your head out of those old books.", I replied biting my tongue in concentration.  
"You're obsessed with video games.", he retorted but this is our argument every time I would play and he would read.  
"And you lock yourself in your library every time you read.", I responded with my usual reply.  
"You're all fast-food and video games.", Arthur sighed.  
"And you're all tea, scones and books.", I imitated.  
"Yeah? Let me show you then!", he told me and took the controller from me then killed the boss in the blink of the eye, first try where I was at my 20th try."It's all about strategy."  
"Teach me your secrets.", I mumbled awestruck.  
"Or maybe you should read the guide.", the British teen waved the book he has been reading the whole time I was trying to beat the boss which is around two hours.  
"You've got to be kidding me.", I muttered and facepalmed.  
"I'm completely serious.", my friend chuckled.

**3.[AngelOfDarkness!RomanoxAngel!Italy]Angel of Darkness-?**  
"I'll fight you to my last breath even if you're my fratellone!", I shouted, my cheerfulness long gone.  
"Hm?", Lovino hummed humored."I would like to see that dear fratellino."  
"I'll defeat you and get your soul!", I cried and shot an arrow with my pure light bow.  
"Missed me~", he made a back flip in the air avoiding my arrow.  
"Stay in one place!", I shouted annoyed and shot more arrows, all of them missing him.  
"You have such bad accuracy.", Lovi shook his head and caught an arrow in his hand turning it a dark purple."Take this!"  
"Ack!", I gasped as it hit my wing at lightning speed.  
"How does it feel angel?", fratello laughed darkly at me.  
"It's not over!", I retorted.  
"I have the whole world at my feet. Friends and enemies alike.", the Angle of Darkness smirked and behind him appeared what seemed to be a hologram or something like that showing my friends with different weapons in their hands and with sad but determined faces ready to help Lovino."Now give up you fool!"  
I didn't have time to say something else because we started to fight again. I would fire arrows at him and he would dodge them and occasionally send them back. After that I trapped him in a cage of light but he easily went through the golden bars. Next I tried to bound him with light ropes but he just cut them with a dark purple sword. I tried making walls but to no avail. Same for shields. After a few more tries he was in front of me with a smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his eyes. There we stood. Yin and yang. Dark and light.  
"Oh it is over.", Lovino smiled evilly and drove his sword right through my heart and whispered one last thing."The world is mine."

**4.[Mafia!RomanoxSpain]Welcome to the family-Avenged Sevenfold**  
"Hey Lovi…", I shuddered and looked at the Italian dressed in a black suit in front of me.  
"Shut up dammit.", Lovi growled."As you know if you want to be part of La Famiglia you need to go through three trials."  
"I know.", I sighed."First steal something. Done. Second stalk someone for a week and gather information without being caught. Done. Three kill someone."  
"So?", he rose an eyebrow.  
"I still didn't do it.", I stuttered. As much as I love Lovi and do anything for him I can't take someone's life.  
"Hurt them badly?", the Italian pressed on but I shook my head."Scared them for the rest of their life?", I shook my head again."Then what the hell did you do?!"  
"I stole this for you?", I mumbled sheepishly and gave him a tomato.  
"Chigi!", the young Mafioso shouted annoyed and facepalmed.  
"Does it count if I wounded him mortally with my axe?", I wondered out loud."He died the next morning at the hospital."  
"Sí. It still counts as something you did.", Lovinito seemed to brighten a little.  
"Yay~", I cheered, the thought of killing someone not affecting me in the slightest.  
"Welcome to La Famiglia.", Lovi smiled but it was kind of evil and the glint in his eyes screamed "DANGEROUS!" then extended his hand for me to shake.  
"Gracias.", I smirked, nothing like my usual smile and shook his hand."Glad to be accepted. I can't wait to start my first mission."  
"That's the spirit.", he grinned in a mysterious way and we parted ways.

**Bonus.[German countries-centered]Nie wieder Kunst-EAV (Erste Allgemeine Verunsicherung)**  
"Tell me why are we in Austria again?", I whined to my brother while holding Heinrich in my arms.  
"Roderich invited us, Bruder.", Ludwig answered and sighed for the nth in the past 20 minutes.  
"But the art gallery will be nice Bruder!", Heinrich whined and waved his small hands around.  
"I know but where is Specs? He should be here already not make us wait for his slow feet.", I said looking around the airport for said Austrian.  
"I'm right here and my name is Roderich not Specs.", Roderich huffed and pushed his glasses back."I hope you had a good trip here."  
"We did. Danke for the invitation.", my little brother nodded.  
"Danke! Danke Herr Roderich!", my youngest brother laughed.  
"You're welcome. Now let's go to the art gallery, shall we?", he asked and we followed him.  
"This is one of the most important paintings in this art gallery at this moment.", Specs rambled about some painting but when I looked at the price my jaw dropped.  
"What is it, Bruder?", little Heinrich asked and poked my cheek.  
"This.", I responded and pointed to the price of the painting to which he seemed to have the same reaction.  
"Isn't it a little too expensive?", he looked at me with big blue eyes.  
"Indeed it is.", I agreed still dumbfounded by the high price.  
"Gilbert I would like you to at least let Heinrich pay some attention to the Austrian art instead of your tricks or whatever you're talking about.", Roddy shook his head.  
"But I was looking at the price of the painting and it's huge Specs!", I exclaimed.  
"It's high because the artist is well-known. Otherwise it wouldn't sell.", the Austrian said looking at the painting."But I must say that it is a little exaggerated."  
"I'm not an artist or something like this to evaluate this but I must admit that Gilbert's right.", Ludwig added.  
"I'm right?", I asked surprised.  
"Ja Bruder. I can't believe it either but yes.", my brother responded."This artist must lower the price or he'll lose his customers and maybe career."  
"Kunst ist teuer.", I and Heinrich chorused.


	3. Saving lives:success or fail?

Finally I uploaded another chapter here! XP  
I would have done it faster if I had some inspiration but I didn't have so I couldn't. Hope I'll start updating this too.  
This is for Meme-Hime who requested "How to save a life".  
_Meme-Hime:I hope you like it (partially because I didn't know which pairing(s) to use).The first time I went with PruCan because that's what I thought it fit the best but I also tried to see what your favorite pairing is and adapted it to that._

Thanks for the reviews/views/fave's~  
See you next time~/Wind-chan out.

* * *

**1.[SpainxFem!Romano]How to save a life-The Fray**

"Leave the idiot alone!", I yelled at a bunch of classmates that surrounded a crouched person.

"Look! It's Chiara Vargas, the mafia leader! I'm so scared!", one of the idiotas replied sarcastically and pointed at me.

"Really? You didn't see anything then, right?", I smirked and took a dagger out of my boot."Wanna try it?"

The group scattered almost instantly leaving the crouched person alone. Said person left one of his hands that protected his head fall limp next to him then the other one and peeked at me. When he saw that he was safe he sat up slowly and smiled.

"Chiara! You came after all!", the idiota cheered up when he saw me and went to hug me but I put the dagger between us."Okay, no hugs."

"What did they do this time, Antonio?", I growled lowly."And don't say that it's nothing because it isn't."

"I can never leave it at that, can't I?", Antonio sighed running a hand through his chocolate locks and I could see how tired he is of all the bullying that he gets."The usual. They attacked me because you go out with me. They see you as a tamed beast they now can date."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BEAST TO YOU!?", I yelled angrily and he flinched a little then put his hands up.

"No! No! That's not how I wanted to say it!", Tonio defended himself."I wanted to say that now that you accepted me they can make you throw me away and date them.", a short pause."…I'm tired of this."

"Mi dispiace.", I mumbled looking anywhere but at the Spaniard."Come on, I'm hungry and the canteen just opened half an hour earlier."

"Sure. I'm craving some tomato salad and churros.", the Spanish teen replied and his stomach growled in response.

"Then let's go.", I responded and took a light hold of his hoodie's sleeve then marched in front of him, dragging him behind me to the canteen."I want some pizza before my stupid sorella eats all of it again."

"I think that she will choose the pasta because I heard her talking about some kind of new recipe.", mio amico laughed and I chuckled too."Oh! We should go to my locker ,by the way. I have some fresh tomatoes from my garden."

"And couldn't you say that earlier?!", I retorted annoyed."We have to turn around now!"

"It's not that far.", the idiot whined and we went to his damn locker.

"And just why the hell do you-…What the hell…?", I mumbled dumbfounded when I saw the locker and took one of the papers that were glued to the locker's door off to read it."'Attention…Go jump off of a cliff…Drop out of school… '"

"Nothing new.", the Spaniard shook his head and ripped off all the papers."I got our tomatoes so let's go!"

"Sure. Let's eat because I'm starving right now.", I said and rubbed my tummy to make it stop making noises.

~An hour later on the school's rooftop~

"The view from up here is so nice~", Antonio sang but I wasn't looking at the landscape but at the cold and unforgiving asphalt.

"Yeah, it's nice, I guess.", I muttered."As nice as it can be seen from the top of the prison we call school."

"Oh, come on Chiara! It's not that bad.", Tonio laughed."Just wait for the summer vacation."

"I can't wait any longer.", I whispered more to myself and leaned a little over the railing."It's too far away."

"I know but if we can make it through these last few months will be free then.", my friend said in a poetic way.

"Such big words…", I sighed sadly and leaned just a little bit more."…from a person like you."

"I'm just an optimistic person, that's all.", the Spanish idiot shrugged and turned to me."Something's the ma-"

"Just thinking.", I cut him off and leaned forward enough to move my centre of gravity and slowly fall forward.

"Hey!", he shouted and it was the last thing I heard before the rush of adrenaline and my heart beating like crazy covered my ears but I didn't feel the feeling of falling or the wind blowing, just a hand gripping tightly mine then I was lifted up and in the bastard's arms."What are you thinking?! Are you even thinking?!"

"Huh…? What…?", I looked around perplexed as to why I was in his arms."Why did you…?"

"Why did you do that?!", the Spaniard yelled at me while hugging me tightly."What did you think you would accomplish by jumping off?!"

"Your problems…", I retorted a little dizzy and pushed him off."Now let me go before I throw up on you."

"If it means that I'm gonna lose you just to stop them then I don't care and they can go and die in a hole for all I care. I love you and that's all that matters.", the idiota looked at me worried but let me go."What are you gonna do now?"

"Try to understand what you just said but first hope I don't throw up the tomatoes I just ate and probably go to the Infirmary.", I retorted and put a hand to my mouth.

"I'm coming with you.", he decided and took a hold of my hand intertwining our fingers.

"Whatever.", I rolled my eyes and went ahead of him but inside I was happy that he saved me."But…Grazie."

"De nada Chiara.", mio amico laughed."Te amo con todo mi corazón."

**2.[PrussiaXCanada]How to save a life-The Fray**

"Gil? Gil! Where did you run off this time?", I shouted and looked around for the snow-white mop of locks you can't overlook."If you try to scare me again I swear I'm gonna throw a hockey stick at your head as soon as I see you."

"Geez Birdie. I was over there buying us some ice-cream.", aforementioned teen popped up next to me with two ice-creams and handed me one.

"Like last time when you went to buy popcorn and instead you ran off with your friends?", I rose an eyebrow and he chuckled, remembering his little "trip"."Thought so."

"How about I come to your house tonight to sleep over and make up for my absence?", Gilbert asked with big and sad/puppy eyes.

"Oui. Better be there or hide somewhere safe because I'm not kidding about the hockey stick threat.", I smiled sweetly but my gaze said "come or hide".

"I'll be there, no worries.", Gil swallowed nervously."I know that you'll carry that threat out."

"Okay. Come around 8:00 PM to my house. I'll be waiting outside.", I said finishing my ice-cream but when he wanted to reply another teen bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, albino freak.", the random classmate growled and his group of friends laughed in a mocking way then walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Are you okay?", I questioned concerned because it's not the first time a classmate would make fun of Gil's appearance.

"I'm totally awesome.", the snow-haired teen smirked but I could see his eyes twinkle with a another emotion."I'll see you at eight o'clock."

~Two hours later~

"Just like you to be late.", I rolled my eyes mumbling when I saw the teen's approaching figure finally appearing half an hour later.

"Es tut mir leid Birdie.", the red-eyed teen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."But the awesome me is here!"

"It's nothing. Let's go inside.", I shook my head and we went inside.

The night went on like usual: eat dinner, go make the living room comfy, put a good movie in the DVD and cuddle on the couch.

"I'm thirsty so I'm gonna fix us some drinks.", my friend said mid-movie then sat up and went in the kitchen.

"Fine but no funny business!", I called after him."Last time you went to prepare something to drink you put salt in my lemonade instead of sugar."

"I promise! No funny business but you have to admit that you liked it after the first sip!", Gilbert yelled back from the kitchen and I heard the sound of glasses and the fridge.

"Never! Although I thought you put lemon salt in it.", I chuckled and he came back."Took you long enough to make two lemonades."

"The awesome me makes awesome lemonades that need enough time to be awesome.", Gil laughed to which I rolled my eyes.

"You said "awesome" three times in a single sentence.", I counted on a hand."It's a new record."  
"Eh? You didn't hear my awesome description of how awesome I'm and that's just so un-awesome.", the albino whined.

"I meant it as-..It doesn't matter.", I sighed knowing it would be pointless to explain and took a sip of the lemonade."Did you put something in my drink? Again?"

"Nope. Just lemon juice, water and a little bit of sugar.", mon ami smirked."Why do you ask?"

"It tastes funny.", I yawned."I swear I'll use that hockey stick if you really put something."

"No need for that. Now go to sleep because you look like a walking zombie.", the red-eyed teen pointed to my bedroom.

"But I don't wanna. I'm not tired.", I whined and yawned again."Not tired at all."

"Ja ,ja. And I'm not an albino.", he "kesese"-ed and pointed to my bedroom again.

"Fine!", I sat up and put the glass on the coffee table."But you're coming with me."

"After I clean here.", the snow-white teen replied and with his hand gestured to the mess."Then I'll come too."

"Okay but don't stay up late. If it's too much we'll finish in the morning.", I shouted back, half-way to the bedroom.

"I won't. Now go to sleep like the awesome Birdie you are.", my friend responded and I entered my bedroom then fell on my comfy bed dozing off almost instantly.

~Back in the living-room; P.O.V: Gilbert~

I looked at the bedroom then to my untouched drink on the coffee table. It sat there innocently glinting in the artificial light. One, long sip and everything would end but at what cost? Birdie's heart breaking into millions of pieces.

"Es tut mir leid Matthew.", I whispered to myself and rose the glass."Es tut mir wirklich leid."

And drank the liquid.


	4. Random songs or maybe the rhythm?

*not gonna comment on the lateness of the chapter, I blame school. I also blame the manga Gundam Seed (just bought it)*

_Itsuhime: Glad you like the for the late response but the chapter...and...yeah...Anyway!Happy that you like them and that you (hopefully) didn't strangle me in your imagination/mind for killing poor Gil. (o.o')_

I'm also sorry that the chapter doesn't have an idea that connects the stories/songs together and that I didn't use more couples. I had the short stories written separately.  
*hides behind her notebook*Don't kill me for killing Gil (again) and Lovino./Wind-chan out!

* * *

**1.[PrussiaXCanada]Technologic-Daft Punk**

"I forgot my lunch in the Art class…", I groaned when I reached the cafeteria and remembered that I had no money on me and went back to said room."What possessed me to take my lunch there?...Oh wait. I was too lazy to go back to the locker."

"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, melt-upgrade it.", somebody's voice drifted from behind the closed door to the Art class."Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick-erase it."

"Hallo?", I called after I entered the room and looked around."Someone here?"

"Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick-rewrite it.", the same voice continued to sing and I saw a blond sitting on the windowsill looking at his hands which were covered in different words and were moving quickly."Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag it, drop it, zip-unzip it."

"HALLO!", I shouted and he finally seemed to notice me."What are you doing here?"

"E-eh? This is my class. What are you doing here?", the blond said sharply."You should be eating in the cafeteria."

"Why so sharp, Birdie?", I asked when I realized who he was."And since when do you like Daft Punk?"

"Sorry Gil.", Birdie smiled shyly when it seemed that he came at the same conclusion as me."And to answer your question since forever. I grew with them."

"Is this why you are so good with computers?", I continued and sat next to him."What do you have on your hands?"

"You could say so.", Matthew laughed and looked at his hands."Lyrics."

"Don't tell me you can "show" them in time with the music!", I smirked and challenged him silently.

"Just watch me.", Mattie replied with confidence and started the song again then shortly after his hands started to move on their own accord.

"For someone so shy you're pretty good.", I complemented him with a chuckle."I wish I could do that."

"It's not hard. You just need practice.", the Canadian teen shrugged and stopped letting the song play alone.

"It's. Not. Hard?", I looked at him surprised."You just wrote "Technologic" ,around 50 words, on both your hands."

"I have practice. Lot of.", my friend looked at me like it was the easier thing in the world."Being invisible leaves me enough time for things."

"Okay…", I mumbled and looked at my hands thinking of trying to do the same.

**2.[Pirate!SpainxPirate!England]Geld oder Leben-EAV**

"Give up on the Armada or I'll kill you!", I smirked and pointed my sword at his face."Give me all your gold and I might spare your pathetic life."

"Heh. Wish all you want for this, it will never happen.", the Spaniard growled."You keep talking about dollars, pounds, lei, schillings, lire, and whatnot. Just what are you talking about?!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker!", I facepalmed with my empty hand (made the mistake of doing it with the other hand, not repeating it)."You're breaking this era's bloody timeline!"

"Never take your eyes off of your enemy!", the idiot huffed as if annoyed and I saw through my fingers (I'm still facepalming as a distraction from my plan) how he took advantage of my position to stand up.

"Whatever you say my dear.", I replied with a sarcastic tone (but in reality was …anyway!) and did a cartwheel getting behind him then captured him putting my sword at his neck and an arm tightly around him."You'll never win, love.", then hollered to my crew."Take all the gold! And the little Italian brat too!"

"Nobody takes mi pequeño Lovino!", he groaned and leaned backwards to kiss my cheek hoping to be released."Please Arturo?"

"He's mine now.", I retorted then whispered a response to his whispered question."Fine but don't kiss me with my crew here, dimwit!"

"Okay…But you're no fun.", Antonio mumbled but nobody noticed the slip in his pirate attitude and continued to whisper like an idiot."Te amo~"

"Love you too.", I muttered quickly before I could turn red."You can break free easily."

"Sí. See you another time~", the Spanish pirate said and struggled to get free then ran across the plank connecting our ships shouting."We'll meet again Kirkland!"

"Bloody hell we will Carriedo!", I yelled back trying to contain my excitement for the next meeting.

**3.[PrussiaxSnapped!Canada]I don't wanna die-Hollywood Undead**

"Easy buddy!", I laughed nervously and held my hands up.

"Something the matter? Am I not awesome enough for you?", Birdie mock-pouted but his crazy smile and small pupils said otherwise.

"Nein, nein!", I shook my head quickly."You're more awesome than me!"

"Why of course mon chou~", he sang and after he let go of the hockey stick he had held came closer to me to cup one of my cheeks in a (sickening) sweet way."You're my pet, right?"

"Ja Birdie.", I responded not trying to escape his touch because last time I did it I ended up in hospital."I'm your loyal pet."

"I'm glad to hear that. Nobody is allowed to touch my pet. Not even your brother.", the teen chuckled darkly then started nuzzling my neck and I put my hands around him like a hug.

"I know Liebe.", I sighed and I could feel tears at the corners of my eyes but I kept them at bay until he suddenly bit me.

"Eh…?", the Canadian looked at me with (false) surprise."Why are you crying?"

"I'm just very happy.", I lied because otherwise I would be in even more trouble.

"If you're happy, I'm happy.", my friend told me then rubbed the mark that I was sure it would be there the next day."Who's your master?"

"Du bist mein Meister.", I replied automatically.

"Damn right I am.", mein Freund smirked and suddenly I felt the cold barrel of a gun against my chest, right above my heart.

"Was?", I asked truly confused."Was ist das?"

"You're competition and my competition is dead.", Canada blew me a kiss and fired the gun."Au revoir."

**4.[PrussiaxSnapped!Romano]Bullet-Hollywood Undead**

"Mein Liebe?", I shouted for the nth time."Wo bist du?"

"Here *hic* albino-bastard!", he yelled back from the balcony."Idiota!"

"Geez, calm down.", I shook my head and went to the balcony."What are-"

"What does *hic* it look like?", the Italian hiccupped and hugged a bottle with some liquid in it and two white pills at the bottom of it.

"What are you holding?", I asked confused and tried to approach him."Hm, cutie?"

"I'm not *hic* cute!*hic* Dammit!", Lovino cursed and took a sip of his drink."And this is a drink."

"Duh. I could tell that much.", I rolled my eyes and managed to take it from him."What's inside?"

"Hey! Give my *hic* friends back!", the teen yelled."Give me Mister Drink *hic* and Miss Pills!"

"Friends?!", I gasped shocked and shook the bottle a little."I'm totally taking this from you. It's not awesome at all."

"What do you know about what's awesome or not?", mein Freund growled. Do you know how do I feel? Of course not! Underappreciated, hated, second at everything, a useless brat! You don't know anything!"

"Now, now! Don't say that!", I replied, put the bottle on the ground and took a step forward."You know I love you! Ich liebe dich!"

"Keep saying that but you don't mean any of it!", Lovi snarled and turned towards the window to hit on the windowsill, legs dangling outside."I want to fly,*hic* fly up and away~ I wonder if I can fly up, *hic* up in the sky~", my friend sang and let himself fall outside."Ciao~"

"Nein!", I lunged after him but I was met with air, grabbing at it hopelessly after I got a brief touch of his shirt."No! No! NO!...No…*sob*"

* * *

Thought I will start explaining what I did and why I did it.

a random idea in my head. Originally a Spamano but it fits better as a Prucan.

wrote Pirate!country and I took the chance. Had fun with these two because they are captains of different ships and must keep the façade up. Lovi is on Tonio's ship (as a teenager) and as a little something lei are Romanian money.

!Canada as in Poissessive!Canada but I didn't like how the second one sounded. Here Canada is that little angel in front of everyone and a devil when he is alone with Prussia. The competition part means that he fears that somehow Prussia would conquer him and make him his (Prussia's) land so he shoots the Prussian before he has a chance to explain himself.

song has such a happy tune and such a wth idea that I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried to think of the pairing but everytime Lovino popped up in my mind and I didn't want to use Spamano for this so yeah...Snapped!Lovino as in pushed over the edge btw.

Reviews mean hugs for a hot Spaniard~


End file.
